1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic material and a light-emitting element using the organic material. The present invention also relates to a light-emitting device, an electronic appliance, and a lighting device each of which includes the light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development have been actively conducted on light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (EL). In a basic structure of such a light-emitting element, a layer including a substance having a light-emitting property is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By applying voltage to this element, light emission can be obtained from the substance having a light-emitting property.
An organic compound is mainly used as an EL material for an EL layer in a light-emitting element and greatly contributes to an improvement in the characteristics of the light-emitting element. For this reason, a variety of novel organic compounds have been developed (e.g., Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2011-201869